Someone help us! Chaos in the Soul Society!
by Sayuri Hitsune
Summary: Tres capitanes, el mundo real y tres chicas muy extrañas... Querían encontrarlas, pero después... Someone help us! Chaos in the Soul Society! Lean! Les encantará! ;D


¡Hola, hola mis pequeños…! Sé que he estado perdida, pero… ¡He vuelto! Antes de que lean, quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones:

1: Se incluyen personajes OoC…

2: Estos personajes son tres chicas, ¿Les hago una presentación horita o después? ¡Eso lo deciden ustedes, dejando un bello, y hermoso review…! ¡Lo que si puedo, es darles una pequeña introducción de cada una…!

- Kikyo Schneider: Es una chica blanca, de cabello negro, por debajo de los hombros, y ojos dorados.

- Yoru Kuyori: Es una chica de cabello castaño claro, por las costillas, ojos marrón caoba, y algo bronceada.

- Sayuri Hitsune: Es una chica de cabello rojo sangre, por las caderas, ojos verde esmeralda y su piel es nívea.

A ver… ¿Qué más me falta…? Ah, ya…

3: Se solicitan chicas/os que quieran incluirse, solo dejen en un review su descripción, nombre, personalidad, nombre de su Zampakuto, y a que escuadrón quieren pertenecer… Sin más (Ya me estoy extendiendo) Los dejo con el fic… ¡DISCLAIMER ON!

**Capítulo 1.**

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, en su cama... Se había acostado tarde, todo por culpa de sus hermanas, siempre tenían algo que contarle... A pesar de que vivían juntas... Comenzó a escuchar ruidos en su habitación, un golpe, seguido de un chillido, y muchas risas. Se giro dándole la espalda al ruido y se subió aún más la frazada...

Se escucharon risas, y unos pasos acercándose a su cama. Se giro y lanzó una frase al aire:

- Hai, hai, Kikyo nee-sama… Dame un momento…- Los pasos se acercaron, y un dedo pinchó su mejilla- Te dije que un momento- dijo de mala gana, y volvieron a pinchar su mejilla- Realmente eres un fastidio- dijo abriendo los ojos medio adormilada-.

Y lo que vio, fue lo más raro de su vida, y eso que su vida era rara, gritó lo más alto que sus pulmones le permitieron y se alejo, logrando con eso, caerse de su cama, y siguió gritando, luego asomo sus ojos por el borde de su cama, y seguía allí… Se levanto como si nada, paso a su lado, como si fueran un par de animales muertos y corrió por la puerta dejándolos completamente solos…

Corrió escaleras abajo, descalza y en pijamas, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando… Y salió al patio, respirando entrecortadamente, y se fue al centro del patio, y se dispuso a sentarse en el gran columpio que había, necesitaba pensar, lo más seguro era que estaba soñando, sí, eso, estaba soñando, aun estaba en su cama, y eso era solo un raro sueño… Muy raro.

- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- Le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que saltara y se girara hacia la voz… Y si, allí estaba de nuevo, seguido de las mismas cinco personas que había visto un segundo antes-.

Se acerco dos pasos, y ella retrocedió cuatro, avanzo dos más y, ella retrocedió cuatro de nuevo…

- ¡Aléjate de mí, cosa fea!- Le grito la chica apuntando hacia él, lo que logro que varios vecinos la observaran atónitos*, el se acerco, con expresión confundida- ¡Te dije que te alejaras!- Grito de nuevo-.

Al no obtener una respuesta positiva de su parte, corrió de nuevo en dirección contraria, ahora entrando a la casa, y corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana, que al parecer no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo…

- ¡Kikyo nee-sama!- Grito la chica abriendo la puerta precipitadamente-.

Encontrándose a su hermana, como si nada charlando con él, tomando té… ¡Tomando té! ¡Tomando té con un personaje ficticio!

- ¿Pero qué…?- Dijo la chica con los ojos como platos-.

- ¿Nanda, Sayuri?- Le contesto con un tono de malhumor, que era normal en ella-.

- ¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo…?- Dijo la pelirroja con una risa nerviosa-.

- Tomando té, y charlando un rato… ¿No es algo normal?

- Si…- Dijo en un tono calmado- ¡Lo que no es normal es que sea con un personaje de un ANIME!- Grito enfatizando la última palabra-.

- Si… Pero como sé que estoy soñando… ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?- Le contesto ella normalmente-.

- Kikyo… Créeme que NO estás soñando…- Le dijo la chica-.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tu como sabes?- Le dijo irónicamente-.

La otra no contesto y se acerco a ella, y le propino la bófeta más fuerte que su cuerpo pudo dar.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?- Le grito la otra con una mano en su mejilla-.ç

- ¿Te dolió?- Le pregunto la chica-.

- ¿Qué si me…? Claro que me dolió -.

- Entonces no estás soñando…- Dijo la otra interrumpiendo a su hermana completamente seria-.

Kikyo se alejo del chico, dejo su taza de té y se acerco a su hermana.

- ¿Crees que Yoru también…? Ya sabes, ¿También está con el…?- Le pregunto a su hermana-.

- No lo sé… ¡Corre!- Le grito a la pelinegro- Podría estar pasando algo malo- Dijo pensando en Byakuya-.

Corrieron hacia el cuarto de Yoru, y abrieron la puerta.

- Lo que me temía…- Dijo la pelirroja con una gotita en su frente-.

En la escena se veía a su hermana amordazando al chico, y atándolo a una silla, con la cara más perversa que se pueda imaginar… El tenía una expresión, entre susto, y confusión.

- ¡Y-Yoru…!- Grito Sayuri, y corrió hacia ella, para separarla de Byakuya…-.

Sayuri alejaba a Yoru de Byakuya, mientras Kikyo le quitaba las sogas a al chico…

- ¿Qué están haciendo, Nee-chan?- Replico Yoru viéndolas con una ira realmente profunda-.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- Le pregunto Kikyo de mala gana-.

- Si, pero quiero saber- Dijo con su tono de niña habitual- ¿Por qué coño lo están haciendo?- Les grito, y su voz taladro los oídos de ambas chicas, que la miraron con odio-.

- Primero Yoru- Le dijo Kikyo calmada- ¡CÁLLATE!- Grito junto a ella, a lo que Yoru se tapo los oídos- Segundo, queremos mantenerlos intactos, y vírgenes, si no te importa- Le espeto ella-.

- ¿Mantenerlos…? ¿A quiénes?- Pregunto Yoru confundida-.

- Byakuya no es el único- Dijo la pelirroja apuntando en dirección al chico- También está aquí Ulquiorra… Creo que también están…-.

Pero antes de poder continuar, se escucho una fuerte explosión, una nube de humo, y luego se vio a Yoru sosteniendo a Byakuya de su haori.

- No, ni te atrevas a intentar escapar.- Le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente-.

- ¿Q-que paso…?- Le pregunto Kikyo tosiendo por la nube de humo-.

- Planeaba escapar usando una de esas cosas… ¿Cómo es que se llaman?- Contesto Yoru con expresión pensativa-.

- ¿Kidou?- Pregunto la pelirroja, estornudando-.

- Exacto… Esa cosa, vamos a la sala, creo que podemos hablar mejor ahí.-.

Se fueron a la sala, Kikyo fue a buscar a Ulquiorra a su habitación, bajaron, acompañados de Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Ichigo y Zaraki. Byakuya se sentó y luego aparecieron Yachiru, Nanao, Soi Fong, Hanatarou y Rukia… Y a ellos se le sumaron Kira, Matsumoto, Shuuhei, Shunsui y Ukitake.

- ¿Quién más falta…?- Dijo la pelirroja viendo hacia todas partes y contando con los dedos-.

- Yo…- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas acercándose a ella-.

La muchacha se giro dando un saltito, mirando a Toushiro.

- ¿Podrías dejar de aparecerte así, tan de repente...? ¡Entiende que me asustas!- El solamente asintió- Muy bien… Siéntate, por favor- Le dijo ella-.

El en cambio, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- No puedo más…- dijo el chico girándose hacia la puerta-.

- ¿Con que?- pregunto la otra, con voz normal-.

- Contigo…- Contesto él lo mas fríamente que pudo-.

- ¿Ah sí?- Le espeto ella fulminándolo con la mirada-.

- Si- Le dijo el viéndola con ira-.

- ¿Sabes que…?- Le dijo ella apretando los puños-.

- ¿Qué?- Le contesto el bruscamente, mientras la chica se acercaba a él-.

- ¡Que eres un tonto, egocéntrico, presumido, fanfarrón, impertinente, orgulloso, altanero y arrogante!- Le grito ella, a media sala, roja de ira, golpeando con su dedo índice el pecho del chico, tras cada palabra-.

- ¡Y tu eres una loca, gritona, malcriada, estúpida, necia, torpe, cabeza dura y…! Y… -Le dijo de nuevo quedándose sin palabras-.

- ¿Y qué?- Le grito la otra-.

- ¡Y terca!- Le gruño el de repente-.

- ¡Pues deberías entender que fuiste tú quien vino…! Yo no te pedí que vinieras… Así que siéntate por favor, grosero - Grito ella de mala gana-.

- Grosero… ¡Mas bien, tu deberías entender que solo sigo ordenes! Malcriada- Le contesto el bruscamente-.

- Oigan chicos, cálmense, están siendo muy groseros- Les dijo Kikyo para apaciguarlos-.

- El empezó- Grito ella, girándose hacia su hermana-.

- Ella empezó- Grito el al mismo tiempo girándose hacia la chica de cabello negro-.

Y antes de que Kikyo pudiera decir algo para calmarlos, él le dijo a Matsumoto.

- Me voy Matsumoto, encárgate tu de explicarle- A lo que su teniente solo asintió, y él se giro de nuevo hacia la puerta-.

- Deberías quedarte- Le dijo la chica conteniendo la ira-.

- ¿Cerca de ti? Nunca- Espeto el de repente, pero no se movió de su sitio-.

- Siéntate en la silla, por favor- Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras-.

- No- Le contesto el avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta-.

- Siéntate en la silla- Repitió ella mirando con ira la nuca del chico-.

- No- Dijo el de nuevo-.

- ¡Oye, tú!- Dijo lanzándole su pantufla, y perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Mueve tu congelado trasero y siéntate en la maldita silla!- Le grito apuntando hacia la silla-.

¡CORTE! –Voz de directora de cine- Espero que les haya gustado… De verdad lo espero –risa nerviosa- Ehm, jeje… Recuerden que si quieren entrar solo envíenme sus datos en un bello, lindo y precioso review! ¿Creen que los personajes se comportaron según su personalidad…? ¡Bueh, hasta luego mis pequeños! ¡No olviden dejar reviews!

*: Este asterisco, es para aclarar (Aunque creo que ustedes ya lo saben) que los vecinos la miraron atónitos, porque estaba hablando con nada, ya que Toushiro en espíritu no lo ven las personas comunes.

Y sin más, me voy… ¿Review?


End file.
